Chapter 60
This is the sixtieth and final chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX (manga). Synopsis Papa says Star Entity is a bomb and will extinguish the planet by making its energy go wild and 001 pulled the trigger. 001 aims Star Entity’s laser into the sky and fires at APE’s HQ. As the facility is destroyed, Papa’s mask falls off and his true appearance is revealed, and he narrates it is pointless because this was the fulfillment of the wishes of humanity to be released its pain and suffering and be freed from a cage called a body. 001 realizes she can’t control Star Entity now that it is a detonator and she regrets she fell into the destructive greed and hands of humanity, and now the planet and her brethren will be lost. Nearby, Zero Two remains unconscious and dreams of her childhood with Hiro. In a flashback, Hiro gave her a piece of candy after walking for a while and she loved how sweet the candy was, and she though the outside world had amazing stuff. Now she longs to have some and she could do her best if she had one. Then she hears Hiro call out to her. She opens his eyes to see him holding her and he is happy they are together. She pushes him away and says he should be afraid of or hate her because she was using him and now he has horns like her. Hiro shouts none of that matters because he read the picture book about the princess leaving the prince and disappearing but that won’t happen to them and they will rewrite the ending of that story. Zero Two cries and says she would rather live in the same world as him. They connect and activate Strelizia, which catches 001’s attention as Strelizia’s appearance and power has changed. The others notice this too and Ichigo days those two cut open a path to their future. Hiro and Zero Two remember the Jian as the bird that shares wings but has one wing and will only fly when a male and female pair up, and they are incomplete creatures. As Strelizia bursts into Star Entity’s core and stabs 001’s Klaxosaur FRANXX in the heart, they found the Jian’s way of life to be profoundly beautiful. As 001 dies, she is amazed by the radiance of life, the same the Klaxosaurs fought to protect long ago, and she is jealous. She decides to entrust the planet and those living to them. Her life force then spreads throughout the planet. Nana and Hachi escape from the debris of Plantation 13, and Nana says its like what the doctor said as they look at Mistilteinn collapse. It is revealed Dr. FRANXX instructed them to stay in the control room in the core of the plantation because it is the safest place for them and they would survive if they set the absorber to the maximum. He left them a final request, which was to have the caregivers be there for the children, as this will be the first steps of a new humanity for be freed from their cage. All the surviving parasites gather together. Ikuno helps other parasites as Futoshi helps an unnamed pistil while Zorome and Miku wave to the others. Alpha and Delta step out of their FRANXX to watch the others. Ichigo and Goro give each other a thumbs up. Mitsuru and Kokoro stand side by side and she holds his arm. Zero Two wonders will happen to them now and Hiro says it will fine and their friends will be with them even if they have to venture into a brand new unknown world. Zero Two asks Hiro if they will be together forever and Hiro swears they will. They kiss as Zero Two tells Hiro that she loves him. A tiny plant is shown growing from the ground. Category:Chapter Category:Manga